cis_celebritiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ani Lorak
Karolina Myroslavivna Kuiek, popularly known as Ani Lorak, is a Ukrainian pop singer, songwriter, actress, entrepreneur, and former UN Goodwill Ambassador. Having received Ukraine's most prestigious and honorary title, the People's Artist of Ukraine, Lorak has been cited as one of the most powerful and influential women in her country, as well as ranked one of the most beautiful women from Eastern Europe. Biography Ani Lorak had a notably tough childhood. Born in Western Ukraine, speaking Ukrainian as her native language, Karolina was raised by a single mother. At the age of 6, she and her brothers were placed in a foster home. One of her brothers later died when fighting in Afghanistan. Karolina Kuiek developed the desire to become a singer as early as the age of four. She often performed at various school vocal competitions. In 1992, she took part in the popular contest 'Pervotsvit' and was the winner. It was here where she met her ex-producer Yuriy Falyosa. As a result, at the age of 14 she signed her first professional contract. Kuiek became known as Ani Lorak in March 1995 when she took part in a contest at the television program "Morning Star" in Moscow, Russia. There was a Russian singer with the same name already enrolled in that competition so Kuiek had to invent a stage name. Ani Lorak is the name Karolina read backwards. Ani Lorak moved to Kiev in 1995. By that time her name was well known in Ukrainian show business. She became even more popular after winning the "Big Apple Music 1996 Competition" in New York, U.S.. She was named "Discovery of the Year" at the popular Ukrainian festival "Tavria Games" in 1996. The same year she released her first album "I Want to Fly". In 1999, Ani Lorak became the youngest Honored Artist of Ukraine. In the same year, the singer met privately with the famous Russian composer Igor Krutoy, in cooperation with whom there is the song "Mirrors." Igor Krutoy and Ani Lorak signed contract, which comes into force in spring 2000. In 2002, the singer entered the top 100 sexiest women in the world, and in 2008 FHM magazine included the singer in the rating of top 100 sexiest women in the world. In summer 2002, Ani Lorak, recognized as the best singer of Ukraine, received feather "Golden Firebird" and "Golden Disk" (as a result of the sale of the album "Wherever you are ..."). Album in 2004 titled "Ani Lorak" also received the status of "gold", and one of its songs "Three usual words" - got the status of the best song of 2004. Also, Ani Lorak was the best singer in 2004. In 2005 she published an English-language album "Smіle" with the eponymous song «Smile», which the singer was going to present at the Eurovision Song Contest. This album also became the "gold." In 2008 she released the single «Shady Lady» and with this song the singer participated in "Eurovision-2008", representing Ukraine and took 2nd place. In 2012, there was scheduled a tour in Russia, but only one concert was held in a half-empty hall in Yekaterinburg, and the rest were canceled. In October 2013, Ani Lorak presented a concert show "Carolina". Later, the singer went on a concert tour in the cities of Ukraine, Russia and other CIS countries and the Baltic States, which will continued throughout 2014. In the same year, Ani Lorak has become the voice of the adoption of the program "Orphanhood - no!" Charitable Foundation "Development of Ukraine". In 2014, the singer was one of the trainers in the show "The Voice of Ukraine". Personal life August 15, 2009 Ani Lorak was married to one of the «Turtess Travel» tour operator owners - Turkish citizen Murat Nalchadzhioglu *Daughter - Sofia Muratovna Nalchadzhioglu (born June 9, 2011.). Charity Lorak spends a lot of time on charitable activities. Since 2004-2005 Lorak has been a UN Goodwill Ambassador on HIV/AIDS in Ukraine. UNICEF and UN in Ukraine have awarded a commendation to Lorak for assistance and help to HIV positive citizens of Ukraine. In 2005, Lorak was conferred with the St. Stanislav Order of the 4th degree and the Officer's Cross "for strengthening the international authority of Ukraine, for the high professionalism, great creative achievements, charity and adherence to the ideals of chivalry". Albums To be added Videography To be added Awards To be added Songs Category:Female celebrities Category:Singers Category:Actresses Category:Voice Actors